Animaniacs: Very Special Opening/In the Garden of Mindy/No Place Like Homeless/Katie Ka-Boo/Baghdad Cafe Credits (1993)
"In the Garden of Mindy" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Greg Reyna "No Place Like Homeless" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Greg Reyna "Katie Ka-Boo" Written by Nicholas Hollander Deanna Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna "Baghdad Cafe" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Lenord Robinson Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Chick Vennera as Pesto Frank Welker as Runt Paul Rugg as Mrs. Mumphead Laura Mooney as Katie Mary Gross as Mom Justin Garms as Tinker Sherri Stoner as Slappy and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Greg Davidson Jenny Lerew Chris Otsuki John Over Lenord Robinson Sheet Timing Jeff Hall B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Robert Harverland Alex McCrae Keith Weesner Slugging Bill Knoll Jenny Lerew Greg Reyna Model Design David Kuhn Bonnie Robinson Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Andy Ice Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey Mark Kennedy Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Extremely Confused Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Bill Devine John Morris Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kawaguchi, Toshihiko Masuda. Keiko Oyamada Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment